Un nouveau départ
by Skalyann
Summary: UA. Sakura, jeune fille de 17 ans, subit un accident qui changera à jamais sa vie. Des choix devront être fait, la plupart seront difficiles, mais toujours il y aura quelqu’un pour la soutenir. Amour, amitié, chevaux et musique seront au rendez-vous!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un nouveau départ

**Auteur :** Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai ouïe-dire que c'était une petite brune à lunette et qu'apparemment, elle me ressemblerait beaucoup…Attendez un instant…je viens de recevoir un e-mail me disant que c'était moi…Bah vi!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à CCS, sauf bien sûr les personnages secondaires que je vais devoir inventer pour les besoins de l'histoires!Je vous assure par-contre que ce ne sont que des petits personnages! Pas tellement important!

**Résumé :** UA. Sakura, jeune fille de 17 ans, subit un accident qui changera à jamais sa vie. Des choix devront être fait, la plupart seront difficiles, mais toujours il y aura quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Amour, amitié, chevaux et musique seront au rendez-vous!

**Note de l'auteur: **Pour cette fanfic, Toya Kinomoto n'a qu'un ans de plus que sa sœur et ils vont à la même école. Et aussi, comme je suis québécoise, je vais utilisé le système québécois comme système scolaire! Et sinon euh…bah j'ai décidé de faire cette fanfic à partir d'un rêve complètement 'fucké' que j'ai fait récemment, donc si c'est vraiment mauvaisdu moins, à votre avis et bien…la porte de sortie est juste derrière vous! Et si vous appréciez, et bien…en bas de votre écran, à gauche, il y a un bouton génial qui permet de laisser des reviews! N'est-ce pas fantastique? Ah oui! Le bouton en bas de la page peut aussi servir à ceux qui veulent me laisser des reviews pour me dire des critiques CONSTRUCTIVES! C'est génial, hein? Bon, bon! Je vais l'écrire cette fic avant que vous ne me jetiez des roches!

**ATTENTION :** Cette histoire se déroule au Québec et non au Japon! (Je ne crois pas tellement qu'il y ait du barrel racing au Japon!), donc je vais utiliser les noms français de nos personnages principaux. Donc petite récapitulation : Lionel --» Shaolan / Tiffany --» Tomoyo / Anthony –-» Eriol / Mathieu --» Yukito / Thomas --» Toya

Bonne lecture à tous! Bizz!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Galopant à toute allure, une pouliche de quatre ans, d'une belle couleur alezane avec quatre bas blancs nommée Perfect Harmony, se précipitait vers le premier barils. Sa cavalière, une jeune fille de 17 ans nommée Sakura Kinomoto, la dirigeait habilement. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'ensemble, ils faisaient un couple merveilleux! Ils se complétaient parfaitement! Tout ça devait changer en un clin d'œil._

_En arrivant au troisième barils, tout ce déroulait encore parfaitement. Si cela se maintenait, Sakura et Harmony finiraient premier de leur catégorie. La pouliche se donnait à fond. Rendu dans la chute, Sakura la fit arrêter. Malheureusement pour eux, le garçon chargé de s'occuper d'ouvrir la porte de la chute l'ouvrit bien trop tôt et la pouliche, croyant qu'ils devaient repartir, parti dans un galop sautillant, désarçonnant sa cavalière qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Cette dernière, se rattrapant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, reçu la porte métallique sur la cheville, brisant cette dernière nette. Puis, Sakura tomba dans le sable et, sous l'effet de la douleur, tout devint noir._

_La cavalière se réveilla le lendemain matin, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, sa jambe plâtrée jusqu'à la cuisse légèrement surélevée. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son père se précipita sur elle._

_«Dieu soit loué! Tu es vivante! S'exclama ce dernier._

_«Bien sûr que je suis vivante papa! Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'une stupide porte en métal me tue, non? Et puis, je dois encore remporter la prochaine compétition de barrel racing! _

_En entendant cela, le père de Sakura perdit toutes ses couleurs et devint blanc comme de la craie._

_« Papa? Papa? Q'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda la jeune fille._

_«Et bien...nous étions tous persuadés que tu ne voudrais plus rien savoir des chevaux après ta chute alors…j'ai tout mis en vente le soir même. Harmony est déjà partie de la maison et aussi, nous allons déménager plutôt loin d'ici…_

_Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Sakura de perdre toutes ses couleurs. Elle n'en revenait pas que son père ait pu lui faire une chose pareille!_

_«Tu…tu…tu n'as pas osé? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé…bafouilla la jeune fille._

_«Bien…si._

_Et là, tout d'un coup, la rage de la jeune fille explosa. _

_«Mais t'es malade? Cria-t-elle. Tu sais à quelle point Harmony conte pour moi! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça sans m'en parler!_

_«Jeune fille, changes de ton immédiatement! Je suis ton père et je fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi! Un jour, tu me remercieras!_

_«Ça, jamais! Siffla Sakura. Tu n'as jamais aimé les chevaux! Depuis que maman est morte, tu ne cherchais qu'une occasion pour te débarrasser de ma pouliche! _

_«Si ta mère est morte, c'est justement à cause de ces maudits chevaux! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, la semaine prochaine tu entreras dans ta nouvelle école!_

_Après ces paroles lancées sur un ton plutôt hargneux, le père de Sakura quitta la chambre d'hôpital en claquant la porte assez brutalement. La jeune fille fondit en larmes dès que la porte fut claquée. Sa vie était totalement brisée._

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je continue ou pas?(bon, sérieusement, attendez le prochain chapitre avant de me dire que c'est affreux, mauvais et etc.!)**

**Gros bisous, Skalyann**

**Petite note : Certains d'entre vous l'aurons probablement remarquer, cette fanfic ressemble énormément à celle que j'écrivais dernièrement. C'est à vous que s'adresse mon message. N'ayant plus du tout l'envie de continuer mon histoire, j'ai décidé de la réécrire, mais en gardant la même base que l'autre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ma décision et que cette version vous plaira autant que l'autre! Re-bisous à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Un nouveau départ

**Auteur :** Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai ouïe-dire que c'était une petite brune à lunette et qu'apparemment, elle me ressemblerait beaucoup…Attendez un instant…je viens de recevoir un e-mail me disant que c'était moi…Bah vi!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à CCS, sauf bien sûr les personnages secondaires que je vais devoir inventer pour les besoins de l'histoires!Je vous assure par-contre que ce ne sont que des petits personnages! Pas tellement important!

**Note de l'auteur : **Mes chapitres ne seront jamais très très long étant donné que je ne poste jamais régulièrement! Donc si je me casse la tête afin d'écrire des chapitres très long, cela risque d'être encore plus long avant que vous ne receviez la suite! Donc s'il vous plait, évitez de me demander à tout bout de champs de faire des chapitres plus long : ce sera très apprécier!

Maintenant, place à la lecture! Bizz

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Un an plus tard_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Sakura fut loin d'être enchantée par la décision de son père! Par contre, étant toujours mineur, elle n'eu pas d'autre choix que celui de suivre son père dans une petite ville nommée Iberville. Un trou perdu, selon les dire de la jeune fille. L'école où elle allait n'était pas si pire, mais c'était une école privée. Sakura n'était pas habituée de porter un uniforme tous les jours!

Ce qui lui manqua le plus de son ancienne vie c'était évidemment les chevaux. Une pouliche en particulier. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle gardait d'elle était une photo. Cette photo avait été prise lors de la plus belle journée de sa vie : lorsqu'elles avaient gagnées, elle et sa pouliche, une très grosse compétition. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment que le public avait commencé à la surnommée la Cavalière Bleue, en raison de son éternel ensemble bleu qu'elle mettait toujours pour ses compétitions. Cela aussi lui manquait beaucoup. Mais comme c'étaient des vêtements, la jeune fille les avait gardés. Ils était toujours quelque part dans le fond de sa penderie, cachés sous une housse opaque.

C'est en ressassant tous ces souvenirs que Sakura se préparait pour une répétition avec son groupe de musique. En effet, n'ayant plus le droit de monter à cheval, la jeune fille s'était découverte une nouvelle passion. Pas qu,elle soit capable de remplacer sa passion pour les chevaux, loin s'en faut, mais au moins elle avait cessé de se morfondre à ne rien faire.

«Hey Godzilla! Tu viens?

La voix de son frère Thomas tira Sakura de ses pensées.

«J'arrive! Répondit-elle. Et je ne suis pas Godzilla!

Son frère…jamais elle n'aurait été capable de passer au travers de la tragédie qui fut la sienne. Du moins, pour elle c'était une tragédie! C'est d'ailleurs Thomas, avec son ami Mathieu ainsi que Ian, un de leur ami commun, qui avait fondé le groupe No Name. Le nom du groupe vient d'ailleurs du fait qu'aucun des membres ne s'étaient mis d'accord pour un nom. Par ailleurs, se groupe était devenu très populaire dans leur ville et ensuite dans la région pour finir par être écouté même dans la province au complet!

Par contre, personne, à part leurs proches, ne connaissait l'identité de la mystérieuse chanteuse du groupe No Name. Pourtant, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu,elle avait une voix magnifique!

Ce n'était pas la gêne qui empêchait Sakura de se dévoiler. Elle avait seulement peur de la réaction des autres à son encontre lorsqu'ils découvriraient que la fille qu'ils côtoyaient depuis un an déjà était nulle autre que la chanteuse du groupe le plus populaire de l'heure! Elle était bien présentement et elle voulait que tout reste de la même façon.

«Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Grouilles-toi on va être en retard à la répète'! s'exclama Thomas.

Sakura finissait justement de se coiffer. Âgée de 18 ans maintenant, elle était devenue une très belle jeune fille! Mais elle gardait toujours l'habitude de mettre des rubans rouges dans ses cheveux…ce qui ne faisait que la rendre plus mignonne encore! Après quoi, elle attrapa sa guitare et descendit l'escalier le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son frère, ce dernier la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

«C'est ce que je disais. Godzilla ne sait pas comment être à l'heure.

La petite Sakura, car en effet, malgré ses 18 ans, elle ne mesurait que 5pi2, se jeta littéralement sur son frère et lui écrasa méchamment le pied. Son frère grogna de douleur.

«Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de Godzilla!

Faisant fi des menaces de son frères, Sakura mis ses chaussures et attrapa sa guitare.

En effet, la jeune cavalière-chanteuse était aussi une guitariste hors pair!

«Non, mais tu te dépêches? Ça fait trois heures que j'attends après toi! S'exclama la jeune fille, d'un air totalement sérieux., ce qui eu le don de faire sortir son frère de ses gonds.

Thomas sortit en quatrième vitesse de la maison, monta sur son vélo et parti à l'école sans attendre sa petite sœur. Cette dernière grogna et attrapa ses patins et les mis assez vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école, son frère était déjà là. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard narquois tout en continuant à s'accorder.

En nage, la jeune fille enleva ses patins, les remplaça par ses chaussures et alla s'accorder elle aussi. Après quoi, elle fit quelques vocalises pour pratiquer sa voix avant de commencer officiellement la répète. Ils étaient présentement en train de répéter pour un concours qui aurait lieux dans pas long…et ils espéraient tous être prêts à temps!

Après la répète, la jeune fille alla à son casier et elle y rencontra son ami Lionel. Ce dernier fut la première personne à qui elle parla à l'école.

Flash-Back

Un groupe d'étudiant était en train de faire des exercices de français lorsque le directeur cogna à la porte de la classe.

«Désolé de vous déranger, mais une nouvelle étudiante vient d'être transférée dans notre école. Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

Après quoi, la-dite Sakura entra dans la classe. Elle était en béquille étant donné sa chute récente.

«Sur ce, passez une très belle fin de journée!

Sakura se tourna vers son nouveau professeur de français. Ou plutôt, sa nouvelle professeure de français.

«Bonjour Sakura. Bienvenue dans notre école! Tu peux aller t'asseoir euh…en avant de Lionel, dit la prof en pointant un siège libre.

En voulant toujours à son père, la jeune fille ne parlait que très peu et avait un air farouche au visage, décourageant quiconque de venir lui parler. Pourtant, ce fut cet air-la qui fit que Lionel voulut en savoir plus sur sa voisine de bureau.

«Bonjour Sakura! Je suis Lionel, déclara le jeune homme en tendant une main vers elle.

Sakura regarda la main, puis Lionel, puis la main de nouveau. Après quelques secondes, elle tendit la main et serra celle de Lionel.

«Bonjour.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et déposa ses béquilles sur le sol.

Fin Flash-Back

Dès ce moment, Lionel su qu'il voulait à tout prix découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la froideur de la nouvelle élève. À force de lui parler, il commença à connaître la vrai Sakura. Par contre, il ignorait le fait qu'il parlait à la future chanteuse du groupe No Name.

Après ça, Sakura fit la connaissance de l'excentrique Tiffany. Par contre, envers cette dernière, Sakura ne démontra pas la même froideur qu'envers Lionel…probablement à cause du chapeau de cow-boy qu'elle portait. Dès lors, un nouveau trio fut formé à cette école.

«Encore perdue dans tes pensées?

Sakura sursauta en entendant Lionel. Elle lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

«Désolée, j'étais partie loin!

«Je vois ça! Rigola le garçon. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisait ici à cette heure?

«Euh…je me suis souvenue que j'avais oublié un livre dans mon casier, dit très vite Sakura.

«Mmm…je vois, dis le garçon.

Il se doutait que sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas la pousser à lui dire quelque chose contre son gré. Il se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle serait prête!

Ce fut à ce moment que Tiffany arriva, sauvant ainsi la mise à notre jeune cavalière.

«Hey salut Saki! S'exclama-t-elle.

«Salut Tiff'! Tu vas bien?

«Très bien, toi? Répondit Tiffany, qui enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Hey, Steve, le prof d'histoire m'a demandé si tu voulais bien venir à la prochaine sortie du Club Plein Air (CPA)? Il nous manque une personne pour la faire et sinon, la sortie sera annulée!

«Euh…d'accord! Si tu veux! Déclara Sakura, sans se douter qu'elle venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie…ou la meilleure.

TBC

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que je devrais continuer ou pas? Et pour ceux qui avait lu mon ancienne version, est-ce que celle-ci vous plait aussi? J'aimerais bien le savoir!**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Skalyann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ignore si c'est dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain que Meiling va apparaître, mais juste au cas, Stéfanie --» Meiling!

**CHAPITRE 2**

En rentrant chez elle après la répète, Sakura partit voir son père qui travaillait dans son bureau.

«Papa, demanda Sakura.

«Oui, ma chérie.

«Tiffany m'a demandé si je pouvais participer à la prochaine sortie du Club Plein Air ou sinon elle serait annulée…je peux, dit?

«En quoi consiste cette sortie au juste? Questionna son père.

Sakura rougit à ce moment là, se rendant compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de demander à sa copine en quoi consistait la sortie! Tiffany lui avait seulement dit qu'elle avait besoin de la signature de son père sur un papier en disant qu'elle pouvait y aller et qu'elle devait présenter se papier à Steve ou Marc-Antoine, les responsables du CPA.

«Euh…à dire vrai, j'ai totalement oublié de le demander à Tiffany! Mais connaissant le CPA, ou du moins, ce que Tiff' et Lionel mon raconter, ce doit être une randonnée pédestre ou quelque chose dans le genre! Ah oui! Et ça coûte 15, mais j'imagine que je peux le payer de ma poche…

Son père soupira. Sa fille était tellement insouciante parfois! Mais bon. Le fait qu'elle lui demande de participer à une sortie de l'école, chose qu'elle avait totalement refusée jusque là, lui fit comprendre qu'elle commençait à s'intégrer et il ne voulut surtout l'empêcher de le faire!

«C'est d'accord ma chouette.

Il attrapa un papier et écrivit qu'il permettait à sa fille de participer à cette sortie…sans se douter qu'il le regretterait amèrement plus tard! En souriant, il remit le papier à sa fille ainsi que l'argent requis et lui dit de filer.

Tout souriante, Sakura embrassa son père sur la joue et fila pour aller dire la bonne nouvelle à son amie. Arrivée chez Tiffany, elle sonna à l'immense grille. Il faut dire que la mère de Tiffany était loin d'être pauvre! Leur maison ressemblait à un gigantesque manoir! Sakura n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Aussitôt la grille ouverte, la jeune fille piqua un sprint et rejoignit son amie dans la cours arrière.

«Hey Tiff', s'exclama Sakura. J'ai eu la permission pour la sortie du CPA! Il ne me reste qu'à envoyer le papier à Steve ou Marc-Antoine!

«C'est trop chouette Saki! On va enfin faire une sortie ensemble!

«Mais juste comme ça…en quoi consiste la sortie?

«Quoi? Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Rigola la jeune fille au yeux couleurs améthyste. C'est une sortie dans un centre équestre, pas très loin d'ici!

Là, Sakura perdit toute couleur. Une chance que son père n'était pas au courant pour la sortie et une chance que cette dernière avait lieu le lendemain! Et une chance qu'elle ne retournait pas chez elle pour dormir ce soir là car elle était faite!

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saki? Tu as peur des chevaux? S'alarma Tiffany, en voyant son amie perdre toutes ses couleurs.

«Non…pas vraiment…c'est juste que…ça fait un an que je ne suis pas remontée à cheval…

«Ahh, ce n'est que ça! Soupira la jeune fille de soulagement. Tu vas voir, on n'oublie jamais cela!

«Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu montes à cheval toi?

«Bien évidemment! Je monte à cheval depuis que j'ai entendu parler de la Cavalière Bleue! Je crois que j'ai eu un déclic en la voyant remporter une compétition à St-Tite! Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore Perfect Harmony, mais elle était tellement bonne! Elle est mon idole! C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ait arrêté de monter après son accident…

Là, Sakura avala de travers et s'étouffa. Elle n'en revenait pas! Son amie avait comme idole la Cavalière Bleue! Sakura elle-même!

Ça va aller Saki?

«Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sakura, en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

«En tout cas, j'ai trop hâte à demain! Je veux te faire découvrire l'endroit où je monte à cheval depuis maintenant six ans…tu vas voir, l'endroit est super! En plus, le propriétaire de la place m'a demandé de dresser une jument complètement sauvage!

Sakura sourit en entendant l'enthousiasme dans la voix de son amie. Elle lui rappelait son propre enthousiasme quand elle et sa mère allait à l'écurie ou tout simplement lorsqu'elles parlaient toutes les deux des chevaux… Le jour où elle apprit qu'elle aurait sa propre pouliche à dresser l'avait rendue extatique.

_Flash-Back_

«Bonne fête Saki, bonne fête Saki, bonne fête, bonne fête, bonne fête Saki! Chanta une jeune femme d'une extrême beauté en entrant dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de 13 ans.

«Bonjour maman…marmonna la jeune fille, encore toute endormie.

«Bon, si tu ne veux pas te lever, je crois que je vais être obligée de m'occuper de ton cadeau moi-même…dit la mère de Sakura avant de sortir de la chambre.

En entendant ses mots, Sakura se leva précipitamment et mit en vitesse des vêtement d'écurie, se doutant bien que sa mère avait enfin réaliser son rêve : lui laisser s'occuper se son propre cheval!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «youpi», la jeune fille courrait en direction de l'écurie. Sakura fut bien intriguée lorsqu'elle ne trouva sa mère nul part. Elle regarda dans tous les boxs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à celui de la jument de sa mère. Une petite pouliche s'y trouvait avec un ballon accroché à son licol sur lequel était inscrit : félicitation, c'est une fille, ainsi qu'un beau choux bleu sur la tête(sur le licol).

Sakura ne put retenir des larmes de joie.

«Alors ma chérie, tu es contente de ton cadeau? Demanda sa mère en arrivant derrière elle.

«Tu…tu…tu m'avais toujours dit que le bébé de Plume serait à vendre! Hoqueta Sakura.

«Et bien, j'ai mentit. J'ai toujours su que le bébé de Plume serait à toi! Par contre, tu vas devoir t'en occuper toute seule! Je vais être là pour t'aider, bien évidemment, mais ce sera toi qui va devoir la débourrer, ensuite la dresser… et pour commencer, tu devrais lui donné un nom! Comme elle n'est née qu'hier, je ne lui en ai pas donné encore.

Sakura regarda la pouliche. Elle était tellement belle! Elle était toute alezane avec quatre bas blancs et une belle étoile sur le front avec une petite tâche blanche sur le nez.

«C'est décidé. Tu t'appelleras désormais : Perfect Harmony!

_Fin Flash-Back_.

Après avoir passer une journée sensass avec sa meilleure amie, Sakura devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que la sortie approchait. Le lendemain matin, Sakura eut beaucoup de difficultés à manger ne serait-ce qu'une pomme pour le petit déjeuner.

«Aller Saki! Mange un peu plus que ça! Tu ne tiendras pas à cheval sinon!

«T'inquiète, Tiff'…ça va aller…

Après quoi, les deux filles partirent à l'école, là où ils devaient prendre le bus pour se rendre à l'écurie. En arrivant, Sakura alla porter son autorisation à un des organisateurs de la sortie et alla s'asseoir dans le bus avec son amie. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer en voyant nul autre que son frère monter dans l'autobus.

«Oh merde, je suis cuite! Pensa Sakura.

À l'école, personne ne savait que Sakura et Thomas étaient frère et sœur. Bien sûr, ils avaient le même nom de famille, mais personne n'avait encore fait le rapprochement. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, Thomas lui jeta un regard aigu, mais ne dit rien…ce qui étonna grandement la jeune fille aux yeux couleurs émeraude!

Après environ une demie-heure de route, ils arrivèrent tous à l'endroit où aurait lieu la sortie. Ils sortirent tous de l'autobus et allèrent se placer près des organisateurs.

Le «directeur» de la place commença à faire un speech, relativement ennuyeux pour Sakura, et il plaça tout le monde avec un moniteur d'équitation…tout le monde, sauf Sakura, Thomas, Tiffany, Lionel et Stéfanie.

«Bien, ceux qui reste seront avec Tiffany. Elle est tout à fait apte à s'occuper de vous quatre sans problème! Déclara le propriétaire de la place.

«Aller, venez tout le monde! Je vais commencer par vous faire visiter l'endroit! S'exclama Tiffany, toute contente de l'honneur qui lui était fait.

Alors pour commencer, ils visitèrent l'écurie, le manège intérieur, la grange à foin…Après quoi, ils allèrent à l'arrière de l'écurie, là où se trouve le manège extérieur. Sakura se souvint alors de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son amie a veille.

«Heu Tiff', demanda Sakura, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu était pour dresser un cheva de la place?

«Oui, c'est vrai Saki! Mais comme la jument est pas mal sauvage, elle s'ennuyait trop à l'intérieur et elle commençait à développer le tic de l'ours…alors on l'a sortie. Elle est dans un pré, là-bas, continua Tiffany en pointant un pré plus loin.

On pouvait y voir un cheval, seul, complètement à l'autre bout du pré. De ce fait, il était impossible de savoir à quoi ressemblait le cheval…mais on pouvait l'entendre!

C'est à ce moment que Sakura entendit un hennissement qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre…

**TBC**

Et voilà! Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire! J'imagine que vous vous doutez bien quel est le cheval qui a poussé cet hennissement, pas vrai? Sinon, bah…pour ceux qui aurait un doute, vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre!

Bisous à tous,

Skalyann


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3**

Étonnée mais sceptique, ne voulant pas se donner de faux espoirs, Sakura continua de fixer la jument au fond du pré. On pouvait voir qu'elle était alezane et qu'elle avait des bas blancs, mais sans plus. Voyant qu'elle avait des visiteurs, la jument se plaqua les oreilles sur le crane et se mis à ruer. Par automatisme, Sakura porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et siffla fortement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Saki? Demanda Tiffany.

«Tu vas voir, répondit cette dernière.

Seul Thomas avait un air résigné au visage. Les deux autres attendaient tranquillement de voir se qui se passerait. Enfin… Lionel attendait tranquillement et Stéfanie dévorait Thomas des yeux.

En entendant le bruit, la jument tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Après quelques secondes, elle arrivait en trottant, les oreilles en avant en poussant un hennissement de pure joie. Sakura tendit la main et sans hésiter la jument y posa le nez.

«Mais…mais…mais…comment t'as fait ça Saki? Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est ici et personne n'a réussit à la toucher! S'exclama Tiffany.

Sakura ne répondit pas, trop émue pour parler. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Doucement, son frère s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune cavalière. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose sembla passer entre eux deux et ensuite, Thomas hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans l'écurie.

«Tiff', commença Sakura en retrouvant la voix, ça te dérange si je prend cette jument pour la journée?

«Je sais pas Saki…tu m'as dit que ça faisait un an que tu n'avais pas monter et tout le monde sait ici que cette jument n'est pas dompté…

«Elle a raison! Si même moi je n'ai pas réussi à l'approcher, ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui y arrivera! Déclara une voix hautaine.

Sakura regarda celle qui venait de parler. En regardant Stéfanie, car c'était elle, Sakura dut réfréné le plus possible un fou rire qui menaçait de se déclencher. En effet, la jeune fille était tout de bleu habillée, dans une piètre imitation de la Cavalière Bleue.

«Et si je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problème? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait! Supplia Sakura.

«Bon, d'accord…soupira Tiffany. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, le centre n'est aucunement responsable, okay?

«Merci Tiff'! S'exclama Sakura en sautant dans les bras de sa copine.

«Bon, venez les autres, nous devons vous trouver une monture! Du moins, pour Thomas et Lionel car Stéfanie et moi avons chacun un cheval à l'entraînement ici. Sakura, je vais aller te chercher le licol de…

Avant que Tiffany ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sakura avait ouvert la barrière et laisser sortir la jument «sauvage». Cette dernière, pas si sauvage que ça, la suivait comme son ombre, jusque dans l'écurie. À chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de toucher la jument, cette dernière faisait mine de les mordre. À chaque fois, Sakura reprenait la jument, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

C'est à ce moment que Thomas revint, tirant un espèce de chariot derrière lui. Il ouvrit une des boîte qui s'y trouvait et en sortir un licol couleur azur et le tendit à Sakura. Cette dernière le passa sans même l'ajuster à la jument.

«Mais comment ça ce fait que tu as encore tout cela? Demanda a jeune fille, totalement intriguée, à son frère.

Elle venait de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu du chariot et elle avait vu qu'il contenait tout son ancien matériel, allant du matériel de pansage bleu azur à la selle de compétition et celle d'entraînement en passant par la bride synthétique de couleur bleu qu'elle utilisait en compétition ainsi que tout le reste de son matériel.

«Je ne pouvais pas LE laisser jeter tout ça…je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu en aurais besoin, déclara Thomas, tout en serrant sa sœur qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

Lionel et Tiffany se posaient bien des questions quant à leur lien tous les deux. Stéfanie, elle, se contentaient de les regarder d'un œil mauvais. Si le regard pouvait tuer, il y aurait eu deux morts de plus cette journée là!

«Bon! S'exclama Tiffany. Il faut vous trouvez des chevaux à tous les deux! Continua-t-elle en partant dans les allées bordées de boxs. Thomas, je crois que tu peux prendre Twister. Lionel, comme je sais que tu n'as pas une grande expérience avec les chevaux, je vais te donner Mickey. Je sais qu'il est grand, mais c'est un amour de cheval, tu vas voir!

Thomas s'occupa du bel hongre blond sans problème. Il regrettait d'avoir accepter de se séparer de Caliméro, son ancien étalon.

Tiffany aida Lionel à s'occuper de son propre cheval ainsi que du sien. Il ne restait que Stéfanie qui était parti chercher l'étalon qu'elle avait à l'entraînement. Oui, elle était super arrogante et se croyait mieux que tout le monde, mais elle montait diablement bien.

Sakura, quant à elle, s'occupait de sa jument avec grand plaisir. Toutes deux en profitèrent pour retrouver le temps perdu. En fouillant dans le chariot que son frère avait amené, elle découvrit son ensemble de compétition. Elle savait qu'elle avait jeter ses vêtements d'entraînement, donc elle ne pouvait se permettre de porter autre chose ce jour là.

«Tiff', j'ai fini de m'occuper de ma jument donc je m'en vais dans le manège extérieur okay? Vous me rejoindrai là-bas! S'exclama la voix de Sakura de l'autre côté de la jument.

«Okay! Mais si tu as le moindre problème, tu nous appelle tout de suite! On arrive dans pas long!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manège, ils furent bien surpris d'y vois une cavalière plus que douée, habillée de bleu de la tête au pied.

«Ma parole! Tiff', tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble énormément à la cavalière Bleue, dont tu n'as pas arrêter de me rabattre les oreilles à longueur de journée à son sujet? Demanda Lionel.

«En effet, elle lui ressemble énormément! Répondit cette dernière.

Thomas, lui, n'eut qu'un sourire amusé, que personne ne remarqua. Ce fut à ce moment que Stéfanie arriva avec son cheval, Comanche.

«Mais qu'est-ce que fait la Cavalière Bleue dans notre écurie? Demanda la dernière venue.

«Ce n'est pas la Cavalière Bleue Stef', c'est Sakura! Répondit la jeune fille aux yeux améthystes.

«En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas. Déclara Stéfanie.

Après quoi, tout le monde sur son cheval. Stéfanie manqua presque de baver lorsqu'elle vit avec qu'elle aisance le type de ses rêves montait.

«Il est trop parfait!!! Pensa-t-elle.

Tiffany s'efforça de montrer à Lionel comment bien monter. Elle ne perdait pas patience souvent, mais là, avec Bueno, son cheval, qui commençait à s'énerver, elle était sur le bord de faire une bêtise. C'est à ce moment que Sakura arriva.

«Laisse-moi faire Tiff' et va t'occuper de ton propre cheval okay? J'ai déjà donner quelque cours à mes amis, avant, donc je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de problèmes.

«Merci Saki!

Ce fut maintenant à Sakura que revint la pénible tache d'apprendre à Lionel comment monter. Après trente minutes, il était capable de rester à cheval tout seul. Après une heure, il pouvait marcher et trotter sans trop de problème.

«Tu es une vrai magicienne Saki! Merci beaucoup! S'exclama Lionel, alors qu'il se promenait tout seul.

«Tu es un bon élève Lionel, ça n'a pas été si dure que ça! Maintenant, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux demander à Thomas. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'aider.

«Mais pourquoi pas toi?

«Parce que moi j'ai une jument sauvage qui ne demande qu'à se dépenser! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce fut à ce moment que la jeune fille commença réellement à s'amuser. Elle retravailla les problème de sa jument autour des barils. Cela faisait tout de même un an qu'elle n'avait pas travailler! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa chère jument n'avait pas accepté de se laisser approcher par un autre humain…peut-être parce qu'elle aimait trop sa dresseuse adorée!

«Hey les amis, vous me laisser le manège pour que je puisse tenter une vrai go?(1) demanda Sakura.

«Bien sûr! Répondirent-ils tous…enfin, tous sauf Stéfanie! Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix et alla se mettre à côté des autres.

À ce moment, lorsque Sakura laissa courir sa jument à toute vitesse, les autres eurent réellement l'impression de se trouver face à la Cavalière Bleue dont tout le monde parlait encore, un an après son accident et sa disparition des compétitions.

Après quoi, tout le monde rentra, dé-sella son cheval et alla le porter dans son box ou encore au pré. Sakura passa le plus de temps possible auprès de sa jument adorée, lui promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible. Elle réussit même à lui faire accepter la présence de Tiffany, pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'elle si jamais Sakura ne pouvait venir.

En retournant à l'autobus, la gang resta ensemble. Tiffany commença à interroger la jeune cavalière.

«Comment as-tu fait pour te faire accepter par cette jument sauvage tout de suite?

«Et bien…à dire vrai, cette jument est très loin d'être sauvage. Elle est même très bien dressée, comme vous l'avez remarquer…Quant à la deuxième question, c'est très simple : cette jument m'appartenait avant. C'est moi qui l'ai débourrée, c'est avec moi qu'elle a fait ses première compétitions, c'est moi qui l'ai soigner lorsqu'elle était malade…vous voyez le genre?

«Oui, parfaitement…mais pourquoi l'as-tu vendue? Continua Tiffany.

«Moi, je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est mon père, lorsque j'ai eu mon accident qui décida de la vendre, ainsi que tous nos autre chevaux et notre ranch. Il n'a jamais aimé les chevaux…

«Ah…d'accord. Donc c'est pour ça que tu as arrêté l'équitation? Demanda à son tour Lionel.

«En effet. Mon père n'a jamais voulu que je m'approche à nouveau d'un cheval. Une chance que je ne savais rien de cette sortie lorsque je lui ai demander son autorisation sinon il aurait refusé à coup sûr!

«Je me demandait aussi comment tu avais fait pour pouvoir venir, marmonna Thomas, tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse…

«Je sais, le mensonge ne fait pas partie de moi…heureusement pour vous, malheureusement pour moi! Sourit Sakura.

«J'ai une question pour toi, Sakura, commença Stéfanie.

«Vas-y, je t'écoute.

«Comment elle s'appelle ta jument?

«Vous ne l'avez pas deviné? Demanda Sakura, en souriant.

«Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, jouer aux devinettes Sakura!

Cette dernière se leva pour descendre de l'autobus étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle et avança sans rien dire. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna et lança à ses amis qui étaient assis au fond de l'autobus.

«Elle s'appelle Perfect Harmony.

TBC

* * *

Et voilà! Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre? J'ai comme eu une inspiration subite, je me suis dit : pourquoi la réfréné? Cela fera plaisir à mes lecteurs!

Une go, dans le langage de chez nous, cela veut dire une vrai course de baril, le plus vite possible, comme une compétition!

Bisous à tous,

Skalyann

–xxx-


End file.
